It has long been evident that animal owners applying shampoos, conditioners, repellents or insecticides to their animal's coat desire a long-lasting fragrance to mask normal animal odors. Most animal skin application products contain standard cosmetic fragrances that rapidly vaporize and therefore mask the normal animal odors for only a few hours. A non-toxic, slow release system that may conveniently be added to most animal skin application products would be a highly desirable goal. This invention accomplishes that goal by pre-mixing a commercial fragrance base with a vinyl copolymer.